


Surprises

by kscribbles



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscribbles/pseuds/kscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youre not going to tell me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first challenge over at [writerinatardis](http://community.livejournal.com/writerinatardis/). _Actually_ originally written for that other defunct comm, but I reworked it (yay higher word limit!). Written in 2008.

  
Rose didn’t like not knowing things. But he revelled in dangling his surprise before her all day. He knew she’d love her gift, but this–keeping it from her–was almost more fun. Since their morning tea when he’d mentioned having something for her, she’d been trying to get him to talk. But no, he’d kept firmly silent. And Rose was pulling out all the stops.

First she’d tried just asking:

 

“Is it a place?” she asked, peering over his shoulder as he was setting coordinates after breakfast.

“I’m not saying.” He twisted a lever. “Though I probably would if it was taking you there now. Which I’m not.”

“Is it jewellery?” She was still squinting at the monitor.

“Still not saying”

“Is it a pet?” She flopped onto the jump seat and waited for the inevitable shudder of the TARDIS engines. “I could do with something cute to cuddle up to at nights.”

“Oi!” he cried, affronted, as the materialisation sequence began.

She giggled at that. “I meant something furry.”

She earned a glare from him at that, even though he was delightedly amused at her guessing game.

She got up and danced her way around the shuddering console. “And small. You’re,” she said, reaching him and placing one hand on his arm and the other on his chest to steady herself, “manly, hairy… not furry. And large.”

He cleared his throat.

“So,” she purred, stroking his chest lightly through his layers of clothing, “is it a pet?”

“No,” he positively did not squeak. “I mean, I’m not saying.”

“A car?” she asked, clearly grasping at straws. “I’ve always wanted a car.”

“ _Rose_.”

 

She’d reasoned, she’d made her adorable wide eyes at him, she’d got herself nearly captured by Scagovian reef pirates on 77th century Govac B, and then used her clever escape as leverage. Didn’t she deserve to know _now_ that she’d been so resourceful? Still he’d held firm until well past supper.

A few moments ago, when the time was just about nigh, she had him pushed against the wall, and was currently doing a fine job of attempting to snog him senseless. He nearly abandoned his plan half a dozen times in a minute in favour of continuing the delightful activity, but he forced himself to grope for the handle to the door behind him. When he found and turned it, he just barely kept them from sprawling into the room beyond.

Hands at her hips to steady her, breath ghosting against her lips, he whispered, “Keep your eyes closed. You promised.”

“I don’t like surprises,” she pouted, but dutifully kept her eyes shut.

“Yes you do.”

“That snog was supposed to loosen your tongue.”

He gave her a grin she couldn’t see. “I’m not telling, you’ll find out in a bit.” He reached for her hand and pulled her after him. “Now follow me.”

“I’ll trip,” she threatened.

“I’ll catch you,” he countered.

They began walking through the large room. “It’s not a bedroom…” she mused.

“Nope, you’ve seen my bedroom and a few others on this ship. Several times.” He turned back to see her wicked grin, looking more lascivious for her eyes being closed. He nearly scrapped the plan again.

“Is it a spectacular golden beach? I could use work on my tan.”

He conjured the image of Rose, sprawled on gleaming sand in a tiny TARDIS-blue bikini or perhaps even less than that. He hoped his answer didn’t betray his thoughts as he made a mental note for a future trip. “The TARDIS can take us to the universe’s most amazing beaches, why should she waste resources on creating one here?”

“Gardens?” she pointed out. “The TARDIS has some lovely ones even though she can take us to beautiful ones across the universe as well.”

“Yes, good point. And no, not showing you gardens. Maybe another time. Ooh! We can have a picnic.”

She sighed indulgently. “Is it a dungeon?”

His step faltered with his thoughts this time, his mind going in several prurient directions at once. Thankfully they’d reached their destination. “N-no. No dungeons. Why would I want a dungeon?”

“To tie up the wicked, Doctor,” she said plainly. “Can I open my eyes now?”

He shook his head, clearing it. “Yes,” he said slowly, watching her face.

She blinked, adjusting to the brightness. “It’s… all white.”

“Yes,” he said proudly.

She turned in a circle, and then stumbled, like she might be dizzy. Ah. He’d forgotten how disorienting it could be to see a room with little to differentiate walls and ceiling and floor. “Easy, there,” he soothed, steadying her at the elbow.

“I don’t get it, Doctor. There’s nothing here.”

“I know!” he beamed.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. Glared? Why was she glaring? Why wasn’t she pleased? And tackle-snogging him in appreciation?

“Is this some sort of Zen relaxation thing, Doctor? Because I think I’d prefer a spa.”

Oh, right, he supposed he’d better explain. “No, Rose. Well, if you want, I suppose it could be something like that, there are no real rules here but–”

“Make sense, Doctor.”

“Right. Well, this is a new room.”

“New?”

“Yes, that is… brand new. An empty template. No one’s ever been in here before, not even me.”

“So why bring me in here? What’s the surprise?”

“Well…” he said gesturing around them, “it’s yours.”

“Mine.” It was said like a statement, but she sounded unsure.

“Your room, yes.”

“I have a room,” she pointed out.

“You have a bedroom, and a lovely one at that. But that’s just a place to sleep, and to engage in some other bed-related activities. This is a space all your own, to do with what you like.”

She looked around again, reappraising. “What, like… anything?” Now she seemed to be warming to the idea.

“Yup. Want a beach, or a spa–”

“Or a dungeon.” She grinned, and he tried desperately not to fall prey to it.

“–Or gardens or a room full of buttons and macaroni art? Anything you’d like. Just ask the TARDIS.”

“I…” and there was the look on her face that he’d been hoping for when the idea, possibly supplied by the TARDIS herself, first occurred to him. His ship definitely had a soft spot for Rose; the TARDIS had guided him just to this spot on the first try. Rose was slightly flushed, seemed at a loss for words, and looked almost ready to cry, all prior friskiness gone from her expression. “I don’t know what to say…” she finally managed.

“It’s been a couple years Rose. It’s about time there was a place you can call your own, besides just where you sleep. Least I can do,” he added quietly, “stealing you away from your home and all.”

“Didn’t exactly mind the stealing, you know.” She smiled softly and reached for his hand, toying idly with his fingers and not meeting his eye as she continued. “And I think of this whole place as home… my own. I don’t need another special room just for me.”

It was his turn to be a little stunned. Rose thought of the TARDIS as home, just as he thought of _her_ as home, and couldn’t–didn’t want to–imagine his ship without her in it. He swallowed past the sudden lump of emotion he felt and wrapped his fingers around hers, tugging her close to him. “I know you don’t need it. That’s why it’s a gift.”

“Thank you,” she said and kissed him gently.

Resisting the urge to deepen the kiss, he pulled back, curiosity having got the better of him. “Know what you’re going to do with it?”

“Maybe,” she grinned again and began fiddling with his tie and giving him The Look that made his hearts race. Then she started pulling him by their still joined hands towards the exit. “C’mon, out of my room. Let’s get you tired enough you actually sleep for a bit, yeah?”

He followed eagerly, but pretended offense, “You’re not going to tell me?”

She practically bounced with delight drawing him through the doorway, “And spoil the surprise? Nope.”

“Rose,” he warned, suspicious, excited, and suddenly desperate to know her plans, “I don’t like surprises.”

“Oh,” she said, flashing a smile over her shoulder, “You will.”

 

FIN

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=27599>


End file.
